Legolas and Kaytalen
by Anita Quintus
Summary: Legolas and Kaytalen are about to become step-siblings. the last thing either of them wants. after Kaytalen gets in trouble with her parents, she runs away to see Middle Earth like she never had.


**Legolas and Kaytalen**

Rated: PG

By: Sarateal

**Chapter 1: Kaytalen Telemnar**

Kaytalen sat, alone in the forest, at the base of a moss and white flower covered weeping willow tree, reading a small book in the Sindarin Language. She looked up at the vines swinging in the morning breeze. She took a deep breath, and stood up, not bothering to wipe the leaves off of her pale blue dress. She jumped up, and caught one of the higher branches, and sat on it, one of her legs dangling over the side. This was where she slept when she wanted to escape, and where she sang so all of the birds and other Wood Elves heard her and joined in. She loved to sing, and would find any excuse to do so. Her mouth opened wide, and she began:

_The breeze in the hills, _

_Coming and going, _

_The laughter of those, _

_Around me growing,_

_I dream of lands,_

_Where I could stay,_

_I dream of love,_

_Just a while away._

_The sun in the sky,_

_Shining on all,_

_The light which I know,_

_Up above all,_

_But I can not smile,_

_I can not hide,_

_My love is hoping,_

_That I can fly--._

She looked down as the long willow branches parted, and watched Prince Legolas walk into the shady area, and her voice faltered. She stared down and smiled. Her pale blue green eyes watched his progress up the tree, and he sat on the branch across from her, his feet dangling down, and he kicked his feet. Kaytalen still sat in her position on the other branch. The birds chirped in their silence. They continued to watch each other's every movement nonetheless.

" 'Quel amrun Kaytalen. (good morning Kaytalen)" Legolas said, and Kaytalen looked down at her feet, a smile growing on her face. Her mother, Tiniwiel, was in love with Legolas' father, Thranduil, who was king of Mirkwood. Kaytalen, who had recently found out the news, found it very awkward to speak to Legolas, because he was almost her brother. Kaytalen, however, was a telepath, and could communicate without speaking, and communicate with anything around her, all nature had a voice, along with something to say. Kaytalen was also a master of all Elven magic, and used these incantations very often, trying to amuse her younger sibling, Elkolai, and her other two sisters, Larien and Cirnellë. Cirnellë, was a 58 year old child who neither Kaytalen, nor Tiniwiel was born from.

Kaytalen was the only one in the Telemnar family besides Tiniwiel that knew where their father was. He had gone to the Undying Lands many years previous, possibly centuries. He had foresight, and saw the doom of the entire world, needless to say, he was so scared it would happen too recent to have more of a family. In Mirkwood, the families normally consisted of at the least 5 children, to keep the family name intact. Kaytalen looked up at Legolas.

"Lle naa curucuar. (you are a skillful bowman) will you accept my earlier challenge? I have already told Larien to join us. Cirnellë needs a bit of comfort after Argalin was arguing last night. . ." Kaytalen said, and waited for his response. He only stared, with a glazed look, as if contemplating. This phase only lasted a few seconds.

" Why not? Lle naa belegohhtar (you are a mighty warrior) yourself, and I shall be honored to match your skills." He said, jumping from the branch, and walking, perfectly poised, out of the shade. Kaytalen also jumped down, landing crouched and her blonde hair blanketing her back. She stood up, and walked into the sunlight.

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Larien and Cirnellë met Kaytalen and Legolas in the field, where all the trees around them were covered in holes where arrows had penetrated the bark over the hundreds of years. Larien stood in a hooded black robe, her bow at her side, a humongous quiver on her back. Larien was Kaytalen's sister, and they both looked stunningly different, but both extremely fair and beautiful. Cirnellë was quite different; she had dark red hair, and deep purple eyes. Cirnellë was a telekinetic, meaning she could control movement with her fabulous eyes. Today, she had three blades, a bow and arrow, and a small quiver, wearing a purple robe the same color as her eyes. Cirnellë, contrary to her stern appearance, was very outgoing when she wanted to be, but never wanted to upset anyone if she made mistakes, and looked into things a little deeper than anyone else in Kaytalen's family.

Kaytalen had changed into almost the same garb as her sister, except Kaytalen's was silver, making her glow in the light. Her hair was braided, and her quiver was a bit smaller. Larien turned and smiled.

"Mae Govannen. (welcome). I didn't think you would show up." Larien admitted. Kaytalen laughed, and Legolas smiled. Cirnellë walked to the edge of the tree circle. The rest all took their positions, and bent their bows, fitting an arrow into the string.

"On the count of three…..three!" Kaytalen said, and all of their arrows soared towards the same tree, and all landed in the center, each fighting for the direct middle.

"That worked well. How about most shots into the targets in 10 seconds." Larien suggested. They each took a place in front of ten trees, and each fired off. Kaytalen ended up wining, and Cirnellë was second. Larien took out her longest blade.

"I challenge you Legolas to a duel." She said, a mad glint in her eye. Kaytalen looked around nervously.

"Larien, our brother will catch us. We're not supposed to have swords." She said, but Larien eyed the five long blades at Kaytalen's belt. She brought her robe closer to her sides, exposing two smaller daggers in her shoes, and turned around embarrassedly, showing off two more in her quiver. Legolas stared, open eyed. Larien laughed.

"Ha, so you came here to duel also." She said, and looked back at Legolas, who had his knife out already. Cirnellë walked forwards to Kaytalen, and bowed, taking out two swords on her descent back up. Kaytalen pulled out one.

The swords clanged, and soon, Larien had knocked Legolas down, but he leapt up, and knocked her into a tree, and she sank down it. But she lunged at him again. Cirnellë was beating Kaytalen, pushing her farther and farther back into the woods. They heard a distant orc horn, and all four Elves stiffened, not moving a muscle, nor daring to breathe. After a few tense moments, all was silent. Kaytalen ran back towards the path to the flets when twelve uruk-hai came out of the bushes and ambushed her. Cirnellë made to run forwards and help but Legolas grabbed her around the waist. Kaytalen automatically drew her longest and sharpest blade, and within 10 minutes, all the Uruk-Hai lie dead on the ground, some beheaded. Legolas, Cirnellë and Larien cheered. Kaytalen turned to look at them, and their grins soon turned into looks of surprise. Kaytalen turned back around, and saw her mother, King Thranduil, Her two brothers, and three other Elves. She stood up, trying to hide all of her blades at once, which she found extremely hard. Her eldest brother, who was even older than Legolas, walked forwards and blew her cape aside with his magic, exposing all of her 7 blades, and Tiniwiel gasped. Thranduil and the other Elves looked surprised, because they did not have that many blades combined. Kaytalen's brother, Argalin, looked down at the slaughtered company of Uruk-Hai, and frowned. He then let Kaytalen's cape loose again, and stared at Larien and Legolas, who both had their knives away. Argalin didn't bother searching Legolas, because men were supposed to have blades, but instead forced Larien to turn around. Cirnellë crossed her arms, hoping her brother wouldn't see her small bow, and small quiver. Tiniwiel began to tear, and Kaytalen bowed her head, walking away.

"Oh no you don't. I know what you've been doing." Argalin shouted at her. Tiniwiel called her name in a commanding tone. Kaytalen turned around most reluctantly, trying to hold in her anger.

"Manke tanya tuula? (What have you been doing)" Tiniwiel asked. Kaytalen took a deep breath, and explained the story.

"As I suspected! Mother, she has been acting most un-lady-like." Argalin said. Tiniwiel bowed her magnificent head, staring in grief. Kaytalen rolled her eyes. This was a mistake, because Argalin saw this gesture, and grabbed her arm, dragging her to their flet. She fought and punched him off. She took out her blade, watching her brother on the ground, breathing hard. Kaytalen took off running. She matched the speed of her youngest brother, Elkolai, who was only twelve, and she leapt onto her horse Hadrien.

"Noro lim!( ride fast) " she shouted, and soon left the entire Mirkwood forest, and her persecution behind.

"What's your plan mother?" Elkolai asked, looking up at Tiniwiel, who was crying in the comforting arms of Thranduil. Argalin looked over at Elkolai menacingly, and escorted him back to the flet. A little while later, Tiniwiel looked up, and saw Kaytalen riding down the hill and out of sight.

"We should follow her. I know it's really against everything we've been taught, but we should. It's better than staying here in the shadow of our mother and her love." Elkolai said to Larien, who sat in the flet, staring at her feet.

"Algarin doesn't understand. He's close to being almost 3000 years old." Larien said. Both of them knew Kaytalen would come back soon, and Tiniwiel would finally understand the meaning of freedom. Larien and Elkolai looked up as Legolas came up the rope ladder. He wore a grin on his face, and he nodded his head towards the canopy branches. Once at the top the three Elves saw Kaytalen by the stables, still dressed in the silver robe, waving them down, while occasionally looking side to side for any onlookers.

Elkolai, being wise in thought but foolish in actions, waved and knocked a branch, sending a few leaves to flutter down, sprinkling on the Elven guards by the castle. They looked around at the tree, and Legolas pulled Elkolai and Larien down from view.

"Let's go. Grab every necessity you can find. We're going with Kaytalen." Legolas announced as a whisper, and gracefully leapt down to the ground.

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Larien and Elkolai scoured through every inch of the flets when finally, they climbed down, and by that time it was dark for a few hours. Larien and Elkolai were lightly sprinting into the woods, holding the packs and blankets in their arms. While in running past the willow tree, Kaytalen leapt down, and caused Larien to shout lightly. Kaytalen felt the entire Realm go silent. Even the crickets stopped chirping, and the wind didn't blow the trees. Three Elves stepped into the clearing where the Prince and the 3 Telemnars stood, and one blew a horn. It was answered by the castle, and Thranduil bore down upon them with utmost fury. Kaytalen ran into the bushes, and Elkolai climbed a tree like a squirrel. Legolas drew his bow, and Larien drew two of her swords. Kaytalen shouted, and two more elves brought her back in their firm grips. Algarin walked forwards, followed by Tiniwiel. Kaytalen stopped struggling, and Legolas retracted his bow. Instead he raced over to Kaytalen and punched one of the Elves that held her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the others' grasp, sprinting through the brush.

"Rima ten'ta (run for it)!" Legolas shouted behind him.

The Elves both heard and saw Elkolai jumping from tree branch to tree branch, and Larien fought her way through. She leapt onto her horse Ritelia as she galloped by with Elkolai close to her rump. Kaytalen was already on her horse Hadrien, and Legolas was on Golfinde. They heard the heavy cantering of other horses behind them, but they were soon far out of the Mirkwood borders, and rode into the new dawn on the horizon.

All was not well in Mirkwood after their escape; they were going to spread the word that anyone who says them should capture them and return them home where they belong. Thranduil and Tiniwiel grew steadily closer through this process.

Dear Lord Elrond,

If you should see my son Legolas riding with Kaytalen, Larien and Elkolai Telemnar, I give you permission to return them to me by any means necessary. I need Legolas to claim my seat on the throne when I'm gone, not cantering around Middle-Earth trying to find trouble he thinks he is ready for. My good friend Tiniwiel Telemnar is sending a letter to every other citadel as it were, and so I beg you to do my favor.

Sincerely,

King Thranduil

The letter was sent by one of the most trusted of the Mirkwood Elves, and Elrond read it, a grim look on his face. His foresight helped him in his decision. He saw Kaytalen and Haldir kissing by a tree, Elkolai laughing from a tree, and Larien calling his name looking desperate. Legolas looked up from his bed and raced over. He saw Kaytalen unconscious and barely breathing on the grassy ground of Rohan, scratches and small drips of blood on her face and clothes, and her arrows broken around her, Legolas calling her name. Then he heard a distant song, and the sight ended as he actually heard the words.

_They say they knew what it was like,_

_They say they know our pain,_

_But when the time comes, _

_They will choose to not live it again._

_Freedom is all we seek my Lord, _

_And I only ask a truce,_

_To keep you from capturing us, _

_The best feeling inside is here,_

_And we can't afford to loose it,_

_Again……_

A tear came to Elrond's eye, and he looked around him. He knew Kaytalen had sung to him through thought, and he knew why. The company was coming to Rivendell.

**Chapter 4: Rivendell**

Hadrien, Golfinde and Ritelia raced in bearing their riders, and the people of Imladris greeted them, putting their hand on their heart and bringing it outwards.

"Vedui' il'er. Malia ten' vasa? (Greetings everyone. Care for some food?)" Asked the closest Elf, who had a fair face, but not nearly matching the beauty of either Mirkwood Elf. Kaytalen nodded, and the company was led to a small stone balcony in the middle of a clearing, where a table and chairs had been set up in the plants.

"An lemma? (long journey)?" Asked a lady elf, bringing out the tray of food to the company. Kaytalen and Legolas both nodded, and Elkolai only smiled. Larien stood up and walked away. Kaytalen, who had already bit into a large piece of Lembas, looked at Legolas and ran after her.

"Larien! Wait!" She shouted after the table was out of earshot.

"Why should I? They're only being nice and willing to capture us again. You saw what they did back there. Its all-"

"I assure you, none of you Mirkwood Elves will be captured under my sight." Said a voice from the trees. Kaytalen and Larien looked right into the face of Lord Elrond himself. Kaytalen stared as Larien began to walk away swiftly, but Larien turned around and grabbed Kaytalen to go with her.

"Tenna' telwan! (Until later)" Kaytalen said hastily behind her, her face burning with embarrassment.

"What's the deal Larien?" Kaytalen shouted as Larien pulled her swiftly up a rocky hill. Kaytalen could hear the water fall and she saw the sparkling water. Larien stopped abruptly, causing Kaytalen to almost knock her over the edge of the cliff-face. Larien pointed to the North, and Kaytalen saw over forty Mirkwood Elves galloping towards Rivendell. Kaytalen gasped.

"I felt them coming. I am connected spiritually to Algarin, as is Elkolai, but he did not want to put a damper on your spirit, since you are the one who has caused all of this." Larien said.

"Oh, I am the cause for you coming with me then? I am the reason Algarin chose to come after me? It's free will. My passion for many hundred years was to feel free, and see other lands, and as soon as I get the chance, my siblings come and ruin my spirit. I can't take it, it seems like the only person I can trust is myself. So just leave me be." Kaytalen said running back down the path. She turned the corner, and saw the Elven Princess, Arwen looking her direction from another stone temple. Kaytalen stared, for she never thought she'd see the Princess in her years.

"Hama sinome. (have a seat)" Arwen said, raising her hand and pointing to a small bench at the base of a pine tree.

"Seasamin. (my pleasure)" Kaytalen said. Kaytalen sat down, looking up at the Princess in front of her. As there was with Legolas all those days ago, they sat in silence, looking at each other.

"I know your secret Kaytalen." Arwen said, after about twenty minutes of silence. Kaytalen looked around in awe.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Kaytalen said, getting worried. She told no one her secret. She never even thought about it often. She refused the pain of another loss like that.

"I know about you and Haldir." Arwen said, ever so quietly, so only Kaytalen heard her. The Elves believed the wind could carry messages to any enemy. Kaytalen looked away from the Princess, and stormed away from the area, starting to tear. She had not been reminded of that time for centuries. It happened when she was a mere 142 years of age, when she and her family had come to Mirkwood for the first time from their group of wandering Elves from Lothlorien, where she and her company had dwelled. Her last night in Lorien, she was sitting on the edge of Nimrodel, throwing small stones into the shimmering water, when a group of her kin came over to talk to her. One of whom was Haldir, the others were her friends that she had traveled with for a century. Suddenly, she felt the whole conversation fresh in her mind as if it had just occurred that minute.

"So Kaytalen, I'm sorry to see you leave here at such an early time." Said her friend, Urylia. Urylia had long brown hair, and always wore purple. Kaytalen was Urylia's first friend, and they had been friends for all their years. Kaytalen's other friends, Tinania and Fend were always together, and they had also been friends for a long while. But Haldir had just became friends with them, and he wasn't used to their different ways of doing things. Fend was a mighty warrior, and he was built along the same lines as Algarin, which was one reason why Kaytalen never saw him a lot. Fend was Kaytalen's best friend, and they were very close.

"It's my pleasure to be with you mellonamin. (my friend)" Kaytalen said, nodding curtly. Urylia did the same. For quite a while they sat and talked about politics, and things that only wiser Elves would talk about. There was silence after this, where the wind in the trees and the flowing of the river water were heard.

"May I talk to you in private Kaytalen?" Fend asked her. She looked up and nodded. He took her hand and they walked off until they were out of the earshot of their many friends.

"I really like you a lot Kaytalen." Fend said, taking both of her arms in a gentle grip and they faced each other, looking deep into each others eyes. Fend drew his face closer to hers, and hers to his. Their lips met softly, and they kissed for some time. But suddenly, Fend grabbed her wrist painfully, and twisted her arm behind her. Kaytalen was about to scream when he put his hand on her mouth. She used her free hand to grab one of her knives, and she slashed his hand quickly, tumbling out of his grasp, and landing crouched in front of a tree. Kaytalen ran away, rushing through the trees as fast as lightning, muttering a spell to keep up her ongoing speed. She shot an arrow blindly behind her, and fell to the ground in anguish, and passed out. When she stirred, she was in the highest flet, and Haldir sat by her side. He noticed her lying awake, and he leaned toward her. She willingly gave him all of herself, knowing what the fates had done to Fend. Her vision ended, and she was still standing in Rivendell, her back turned to the Princess.

" Sing to me sweet angel,

Sing the daylight music,

Sing the songs of living,

Of loving, of hoping…"

Kaytalen sang, remembering Haldir and hers duet. He had a wonderful singing voice as well. Kaytalen wiped her eyes and blinked hard. Her eyes burned with the memory. She turned to Arwen, trying to not look guilty, nor angry.

"Nae saian luume'(it has been too long)." Kaytalen said, turning her back to the advancing Princess.

"Im sorry. I had to see…" Arwen said, but when Kaytalen went to ask her motive, the princess had already disappeared with the breeze.

Another few days in Rivendell were considered, but not fulfilled. The Mirkwood company left at dawn, before the others woke. Legolas rode in front, towards Bree. And if there was any better hiding place then a town full of drunken Men, Kaytalen would have killed herself.

They made their first stop as Weathertop to let the horses rest. Ritelia seemed more restless than Hadrien and Golfinde combined. The white stallion neighed and reared for almost 3 hours, until Elkolai sat on her back, and quietly sang a song in Sindarin, praising her good ride from Rivendell. Kaytalen laid back and closed her eyes, listening to her little brother's sweet and innocent voice, hearing the song that Tiniwiel always sang to her when she had achieved something as a child. She began to tear silently, and she left the clearing for air away from the merry fire. Larien and Legolas noticed her movement, but Larien knew when Kaytalen really needed her alone time, and she told Legolas to stay where he was.

Kaytalen took Hadrien by her side, and they walked a few yards away to the small springs. Kaytalen sat near one, sitting there on the wet grass, holding her knees, and crying into them. Hadrien rubbed his nose gently against her shoulder, and plopped down next to her. Kaytalen lifted her head, and patted Hadrien's neck.

"What have I done?" She said, tearing again, and after a few moments, she scooted over and wept, leaning on Hadrien, who comforted her with head motions. And soon enough, she fell asleep.

The next morning Legolas came to find her, and she was still sleeping, still leaning on Hadrien.

"Good morning Kaytalen." He said, as she stared blankly around, her awareness coming back in full fold.

"Good morning Legolas. I presume we are leaving soon? Should I prepare breakfast? Or is the lembas working fine from our long stay in Imladris?" She asked, looking around, not intentionally sounding rude.

"Everything is fine. We only need to ride hard to get to our desire." Legolas said, looking back at Larien, who winked as she put the blankets over Ritelia's back, lifting Elkolai onto the horse. She then leapt up as well, sitting behind Elkolai, and she trotted over, leading Golfinde. Hadrien stood up, and nuzzled Ritelia. Kaytalen stood up, and mounted her golden stallion, as did Legolas. Kaytalen led the Company, and soon enough, by about noon, Bree came into view.

When the Company reached the North Gate, the guard stared at Kaytalen and Larien in turn, losing his tongue in their radiance. Legolas stepped forward.

"May we enter? It is before nightfall, so I would expect you wont need any questions answered." He said courteously, and the guard opened the door for them. As all five Elves walked through the gates, they noticed how out of place they looked.


End file.
